<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Identical Twin by EmberCartwright</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790381">Her Identical Twin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright'>EmberCartwright</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tyzula Things [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Azula is extra protective of Ty Lee, Azula was a terrifying child, F/F, Pre-Canon, Secret Crush, X2, but they're children, i wonder why, tyzula - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty Lee's identical twin sister was horribly mean to her and Azula decided to put a stop to it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tyzula Things [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her Identical Twin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Out of Ty Lee’s six sisters, her least favorite was her identical twin. While most of her family usually just left her to her own devices, Ty Lin always took it upon herself to torture her sister. </p><p>When they were really little Ty Lee tried to stave her off by threatening to tell their parents or older sisters about her bullying. </p><p>Ty Lin always laughed this off because she knew that no one cared enough about them to get involved. No one even knew them well enough to tell them apart. </p><p>That bothered Ty Lee and amused Ty Lin. Every time Ty Lee tried to change her appearance to stand apart from her twin, the other girl would copy her. </p><p>Ty Lee started wearing more pink instead of red and Ty Lin started wearing more pink. Ty Lee changed the way she braided her hair and Ty Lin mimicked it. </p><p>And so, in the little world where only the two of them knew who they really were, Ty Lin abused her sister mercilessly. She punched, kicked, and bit her. She pulled her hair, spat on her pillow, and stole her things. </p><p>This treatment went on from as early as Ty Lee’s first memories until the girls’ second year at the Ladies Academy when they were seven. </p><p>Although they were physically indistinguishable, their personalities were dramatically different. Ty Lee was sweet and outgoing. She had also honed a considerable skill in gymnastics which Ty Lin did not have the dedication to do. These were the things that drew Azula and Mai to her. </p><p>And so, for the first time in their lives there was a place where Ty Lee and Ty Lin weren’t a set, they were different. At school Ty Lee was always with her best friends and Ty Lin kept to their older sisters. </p><p>To Azula and Mai, Ty Lee was unique because they didn’t like the other girls in her family. They didn’t even care to know her sister’s names, which Ty Lee was secretly ecstatic about.  </p><p>Ty Lin’s torment of Ty Lee continued at home but at school she was safe. Ty Lin couldn’t exactly hit or tease her sister with the Princess of the Fire Nation around. Especially when it seemed her sister was Azula’s best friend.   </p><p>This made Ty Lin mad. </p><p>“Why does she like you anyway,” Ty Lin yelled, kneeing Ty Lee in the stomach causing her to double over. Even at the age of 7 Ty Lee was a burgeoning master at chi blocking and martial arts, partially due to training she did with Azula and Mai. However, she was far too nice to hit her sister back. </p><p>“She’s my friend,” Ty Lee answered quietly, as her sister dragged her up by her braid and kicked her in the stomach again. </p><p>“She shouldn’t be,” her sister shrieked. “You’re not special at all,” she said, grabbing a necklace off of Ty Lee’s neck. It was a beautiful necklace with a gold chain and a pink gemstone.</p><p>“Give that back,” Ty Lee said weakly. “Azula gave it to me for my birthday.”</p><p>“Well your birthday is my birthday,” yelled Ty Lin as she ran off. </p><p>The next day at school Ty Lee was quieter than usual when she sat down between Mai and Azula in class. </p><p>All morning until lunch she didn’t make a single comment or joke like she usually did. She didn’t smile or lay her usual plethora of compliments on Azula. </p><p>“I don’t want to ask but I feel like I should,” Mai said with a sigh when they sat down at lunch. “What is it,” she inquired to the normally chattering girl who sat silent. </p><p>“What?” Ty Lee asked, “What is what?”</p><p>Azula gave Ty Lee a once over and lay her hand on Ty Lee’s neck, causing the girl to blush. </p><p>“Where is your necklace,” she demanded. </p><p>Ty Lee looked down at her food. </p><p>“I lost it,” she said. </p><p>“You’re lying,” Azula said in a cavalier tone. “My father taught me how to tell when someone is lying to me.” </p><p>Ty Lee looked up at her amazed, briefly forgetting her predicament. </p><p>“Wow princess, how did you know?” she asked, astounded. </p><p>“I didn’t, but you just told me,” Azula said with a smirk. </p><p>Ty Lee’s mouth opened to a perfectly round O. Then she looked down again.</p><p>“So where is it,” Azula asked again. </p><p>“My sister took it,” Ty Lee whispered. </p><p>“Your sister?”</p><p>“My identical twin, Ty Lin,” she offered. </p><p>“Does she take a lot of things from you,” Azula asked. </p><p>Ty Lee nodded. </p><p>“She also likes to hit me and push me around,” she added, unable to hold it back any longer. </p><p>“Well do you hit her back,” Mai asked. “You can take down Azula in three punches and Zuko in one and they are meant to be the best trained fighters our age.”</p><p>“She can not take-” Azula’s protest was cut off by Mai’s glare and a head motion which clearly indicated that this was not about Azula right now. </p><p>Azula rolled her eyes and huffed. Everything was supposed to be about her, all the time. Ty Lee usually saw to that. Right now she wasn’t though. Maybe her situation needed to be fixed so that everything can go back to being about Azula, she thought. </p><p>“I’m not going to hit my sister!” Ty Lee protested. “That would be mean.”</p><p>“She hits you, isn’t that mean,” Azula asked. </p><p>“I can only control myself,” Ty Lee replied. </p><p>Azula stood up from the table and looked at Ty Lee. </p><p>“Luckily for you, I can control myself and everyone around me. Get up,” Azula said, offering her hand to Ty Lee. </p><p>The girl’s eyebrows shot up but she took it and stood up as well. </p><p>“Are you coming Mai,” Azula asked. </p><p>“I guess,” she deadpanned. </p><p>“Show me who she is,” Azula demanded and Ty Lee led Azula by the hand over to where her sisters usually ate lunch. Mai trailed closely behind them. </p><p>It was the first time Azula or Mai had seen all six other sisters at once and it was a shocking sight. Azula identified Ty Lin because she was the one that looked like she was doing a bad Ty Lee imitation, in her opinion. </p><p>“You,” she said loudly, pointing a finger on her free hand towards Ty Lin, “get up.” </p><p>All 5 girls at the table stopped talking and eating and looked at Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai. </p><p>The sisters’ ages ranged from six to eleven but even the oldest ones feared the princess who was four years their junior. </p><p>Ty Lin rose and watched Azula with fear in her eyes. When she looked at the girl holding the Princess’s hand, anger shot through them, and Azula did not miss that. </p><p>“I believe that you have something of Ty Lee’s,” Azula said. </p><p>“S-she’s my twin,” Ty Lin stuttered, “what’s hers is mine and what’s mine is hers,” she said, repeating the usual justification she gave to Ty Lee for stealing her stuff. </p><p>“So it’s an exchange system,” Azula asked. Ty Lin nodded. “Equal swaps,” she added. Ty Lin nodded again.</p><p>“I see. So what did you give Ty Lee in exchange for the necklace I gave her for her birthday. That necklace was worth about 20 gold coins. My father has slaves he purchased for less. Did you give her a slave?” </p><p>Ty Lin’s eyes widened and filled with tears as she realized the extent of her mistake. She shook her head. </p><p>“Use your words please,” Azula demanded. She felt Ty Lee shaking and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze which caused her to relax slightly. </p><p>“No, I didn’t give her a slave,” Ty Lin said shakily. </p><p>“Perhaps you got her a small piece of property in one of the colonies. That is also about the worth of the necklace you stole.”</p><p>Ty Lin started to shake her head but she saw Mai flash a knife and remembered that she was supposed to speak. </p><p>“No, I didn’t get her property.”</p><p>“No princess,” Mai said from next to Azula. </p><p>“That’s right, thank you Mai. You should be addressing me as Princess.”</p><p>“No Princess, I didn’t get her property.”</p><p>“Then tell me, what did you give her?”</p><p>“Nothing princess,” Ty Lin sobbed, tears streaming down her face. </p><p>“Now I know that’s not true. From what I hear, you gave her quite a few bruises in exchange for that necklace,” Azula said, her tone as calm as if she were discussing the weather. </p><p>Ty Lin’s knees gave out and she fell to the floor. </p><p>“Stand up,” Azula said. The girl shook on the ground but didn’t rise. “The longer you stay on the ground the worse this will end for you.” </p><p>As Ty Lin struggled to stand and face the princess, Ty Lee turned to Azula and leaned towards her ear. </p><p>“Are you going to hurt her,” she whispered. </p><p>Azula shook her head. Cupping her free hand she brought it to Ty Lee’s ear. </p><p>“I just want to make sure that she never hurts you again. Ever. Words can be much stronger than fists in that regard.” Ty Lee nodded and Azula turned back to Ty Lin who was now standing. </p><p>“What do you have to say for yourself,” Azula asked.</p><p>“I’m sorry I took the necklace, I'll give it back.”  </p><p>Azula nodded. “What else,” she said.</p><p>“I’ll stop hitting Ty Lee I swear,” Ty Lin cried. </p><p>“I guess we’re done here,” she said with a shrug. “Although she better be wearing the necklace tomorrow.” </p><p>Ty Lin nodded and sat down, burying her face in her hands. </p><p>Azula, Mai and Ty Lee walked back to their lunch table and sat down. </p><p>“You’ll tell us if she ever hurts you again,” Azula said as a statement, not a question. </p><p>Ty Lee threw her arms around Azula, hugging her tight. Mai smirked at the shock on Azula’s face. </p><p>After Ty Lee let go she pulled her hands down to hold Azula’s.</p><p>“What was that for,” Azula asked.</p><p>“No one has ever defended me before. No one has ever thought I was worth defending,” she said. </p><p>“Well you are because you’re my friend and no one will ever pick on my friends. Except I know Mai will defend herself,” Azula said nonchalantly.</p><p>Mai snorted and flipped a knife around her finger. Ty Lee chuckled. </p><p>“We should have a sleepover tonight. To give whats-her-name a night to recover,” Azula announced. </p><p>“That sounds like so much fun Princess!” Ty Lee clapped excitedly. </p><p>“I guess I’ll come,” Mai deadpanned. Azula raised an eyebrow at her and Mai rolled her eyes. Everything was back to normal in their dynamic and Azula was pleased. </p><p>Ty Lin never picked on Ty Lee ever again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>